Define: Voyeurism
by xlightfromabovex
Summary: Tonight was to get Sephiroth out of his box; break through the walls of what he deemed right and wrong. A repeat viewing would be in order... Sephiroth/Genesis, Angeal/Genesis, very smutty oneshot for Global Sephesis Day. Co-written with Chaos.


**[A/N: So. This is Chaos and I's joint contribution to Global Sephesis Day! Dibs to the idea go to her; and then bugging me to begin it, wherefrom I asked for help and we ended up writing it together over three panicked days, trying to get it finished on time. And we did! Well... twenty minutes after midnight, but still! **

**As promised, I have to include the whole file name for this by the end; "Briefingroomnesswooyayomnomedaaaaamandwiiiinemoooooselighthousesneiliswearingaitsybitsyspider" which will make sense to no one else xD**

**You may be able to tell we were adding bits each time we sent it :3**

**The power of the PWP compels you! Enjoy~! ]**

**Define: Voyeurism**

The disc slid in with a covert whirr, loud in the silence permeating the Briefing Room. There was a buzz as the computer on the pinnacle of the pointed conference table accepted it, humming as it loaded. Light from the screen was the only illumination in the room; it lit up the two figures before the computer, one leaning over the chair to operate the touch pad, the other plastered over his back.

Genesis couldn't keep the smile off his face as he waited for the disc to load, tilting his head sideways to allow Sephiroth's hungry lips better access to the sensitive skin on his neck. His lover murmured low threats and promises into his ear as he nipped it, then desisted.

"It's ready," Sephiroth pointed out in his usual velvety voice, resting his head down on Genesis' shoulder and nodding towards the screen. The redhead forced his spine to solidify again after the delightful mush he'd been melting into during Sephiroth's caresses, and leaned forwards to find the right file.

"There it is," he said, tapping the cursor twice; Sephiroth hummed in anticipation, and though he wasn't looking at the General, Genesis could quite imagine the look in cold jade eyes.

Reluctant to shake Sephiroth off even a little, Genesis awkwardly reached across to the projector remote control lying next to the monitor, almost dropping it from nerveless fingers as Sephiroth's hands reached in front of him, swirling across his waist and up his chest with practised precision.

Straightening up but almost clinging to the chair for support, Genesis pointed the remote upwards at the projector on the ceiling and pressed the power button impatiently, turning his head to meet Sephiroth's lips in an ever-more consuming kiss.

The shrill bleep of the projector switching on barely registered as Genesis lost himself to Sephiroth's marauding tongue. Black gloved hands deftly started to work away at the buttons of his shirt – red, his colour; the colour of the evening. He moaned into the General's mouth and was rewarded in a chuckle that resonated from a regal throat. It made his knees buckle a little; the dominance exerted in the simplest of touches had Genesis' fingers gripping tighter to the leather wrapped chair until it was whining from the strength of his desire.

A flighty laugh broke through the gentle song of their breaths, murmurs and the words whispered against swollen lips. The room, previously awash with the blue of the preparing projector, was enveloped in a soft, rich orange glow; a muffled rumble followed by the immortal line 'we shouldn't be doing this, Genesis' in Angeal's characteristic, unenthusiastic, low tone.

It was his accent, more than the grainy, poor quality film, which dated this piece, not that Sephiroth noticed, much to Genesis' approval. He could tell from the tensing of fingers on his abdomen what the effect of seeing his utterly naked body at the not-so-tender age of 16 had on Sephiroth. His flesh was golden against the pastel cheque of the duvet cover; hair vividly crimson as his eyes were naturally blue, focused straight ahead with a smirk. Did Sephiroth know that that was his parents' bed?

Laughing quietly to himself, Genesis dropped the remote back down to the table and slipped his hands behind his back, into the General's black leather duster. From sheer practiced skill, he was able to rid Sephiroth of his SOLDIER uniform piece by piece without a single glance. Although he had seen this video so many times before, he still watched – not as avidly as Sephiroth seemed to – as Angeal succumbed to Genesis' deviousness and edged across the bed, settling comfortably between the young redhead's spread legs.

Genesis felt, as well as heard, Sephiroth's breath catch a little as he watched the teenage Angeal lean down to capture his younger self's mouth in a deep, long kiss, the whole of the scene captured by the camera on the oak bedside table. The redhead smirked and leaned into the General's touch, moving himself like a cat against searching hands that explored his chest and abdomen as they had so many times before.

On the screen, Genesis twisted pale fingers into Angeal's dark hair, hands that had not aged in the years since the event – though they had gained decades more experience. A throat arched up to meet Angeal's reaching lips, a soft moan tearing from Genesis' young mouth. In the Briefing Room, Sephiroth tensed again and redoubled his assault on Genesis' body, eyes never leaving the screen as his hands slipped under the crimson silk hanging off the redhead.

Genesis' gasp was almost perfectly timed with the one that hissed softly from the speakers as Sephiroth's fingers circled the sensitive skin around his nipples, the light touch resonating through his whole body. From the recording, Angeal's low voice hummed in satisfaction as he lavished Genesis' milky skin with kisses and caresses, slightly awkwardly – Genesis remembered his childhood lover's misgivings about performing the act in front of a camera, especially in the Mayor of Banora's bed.

But Genesis had always had a penchant for danger.

It was almost a shame that such a thing could never be recreated now, with Sephiroth. The President's office was too highly guarded, even when the man himself was elsewhere – he had already tried. He might have to just lower his goals. Maybe Lazard's first. Tonight was intended to get Sephiroth out of his box; break through the walls of what he deemed right and wrong. Unlike Angeal, he seemed to be pretty easy to crack.

There was a heavy thud of leather and metal on metal as Sephiroth dropped his coat from his shoulders. Genesis took the spared moment to breathe. Almost immediately, Sephiroth's palms were back, flat against his stomach and sliding their way down, past the waistband of his butter soft, black jeans. As Angeal's fingers slipped into Genesis' mouth to be slicked thoroughly by an already well experienced tongue, Sephiroth's curled tightly around his half-hard member.

The skill that Genesis had already shown in this little encounter was all but gone now, too distracted by a warm hand and lips lavishing attention to his ear and tugging on his earring just to hear the hitch in his breath. His hands fumbled at the buttons and zippers of Sephiroth's leather trousers. His desperation was always far less than covert.

Angeal had found that out years ago, as he hung over Genesis' slim form hushing his high-pitched calls for pleasure… but the motions of his hips never ceased. Every so often the camera caught a glimpse of their cocks rubbing together with an increasing urgency. Still undergoing adolescence, they weren't even at their full potential.

A new tape would _have_ to be recorded.

Genesis' lips cracked into a smile as he felt Sephiroth's caress falter, twisting a little around the head to reaffirm his grip.

"You're a debauched bastard, Genesis…" Sephiroth breathed into his ear, fastening onto the redhead's long earring with his teeth and pulling lightly, one hand settling into a steady, lingering rhythm over his rapidly hardening member. Genesis laughed breathily and leaned back into his lover, feeling the indication of his appreciation pressing into the base of his back.

"And you love it," he said, arching back when Sephiroth's fingers tightened in response. "Don't lie…"

Sephiroth hummed speculatively, and as the teenage Genesis let out a high, almost desperate cry in reaction to Angeal's first finger, the General flipped his lover around and back onto the wide desk, planting his hands on either side of Genesis' shoulders as he leaned down to plunder the redhead's mouth once more.

Genesis let himself go into the kiss, harsh with desire and lust as the sounds from the film grew ever more urgent. The feather-light tickling of Sephiroth's hair trailing on his bare skin tingled over his shoulders and chest as he shifted under the General, burying his hands into that silver mass to convey at least some of his rising ardour. Sephiroth traced his legs in an almost affectionate gesture as jeans were swept from Genesis' hips.

As he listened to the performance playing out on the screen and watched Sephiroth's eyes flicker upwards again, unable to look away, Genesis considered what a shame it was that he couldn't see it from his compromised position. However, he'd seen it so many times since it had been made that it didn't really matter so much – he could remember every touch, every breath from the repetitions of the film as well as from his own memories of the event, despite how many times he'd participated in the act since.

From the sound – and the sight of Sephiroth's eyes narrowing into thin, ravenous crescents – of the recorded redhead, Angeal had just added another finger. Sephiroth took this as the opportune moment to revive the grind, keeping a steady, relentless pace as their tongues danced between them.

But then Sephiroth was retracting his hips; Genesis let out a whine of disapproval, but was given nothing but a smirk. Blue eyes focused hungrily as black-gloved hands slipped the material of Sephiroth's trousers down his slim, milky thighs. The action was not as drawn out – teasing – as it would have been if Genesis was stood, but the General was always one for efficiency, and he had yet to be completely broken in.

Smirking, Genesis propped himself up at the elbows and made a lunge for Sephiroth's lips. But feline eyes were too consumed by the screen; loving how possessed with pleasure Angeal became as soon as he sheathed himself fully inside Genesis. His fingers threaded into long – longer than it was now – cinnamon hair, tilting that head back to run his lips down the blue lines through the vast expanse of golden, bared flesh. Genesis' young hands gripped tightly onto sturdy hips as the pace was set… and far from the soft, gentle rhythm Sephiroth saw from the lovers in recent years.

Perturbed by the lack of attention; annoyed that a digital account was obviously deemed more important than the real, contemporary thing, Genesis adjusted his position until he was kneeling on the clear table besides the monitor; able to bend down to the level that was needed.

He trailed his lips slowly, carefully across each defined muscle of Sephiroth's chest, allowing his tongue to swirl lavishly around the darkened, taut nubs of the younger's nipples and then continued further downwards. His right hand reached the target first, gripping tightly around the base of Sephiroth's manhood, knowing that at this point in the film, he had taken to pleasuring himself in time with each thorough thrust.

Enveloping the head of Sephiroth's cock into his mouth, Genesis closed his eyes and made to imitate the film's rhythm, using his own moans to dictate himself. He imitated them at certain times, just to get the vibrations into Sephiroth's system for the desired effect. Slick fingers ghosted down his spine; a shudder was left in their wake. There was no time for acclimatisation to the touch, only an intruding finger burrowing into the heart of him.

He refused to be surprised, or at least to let any of his surprise at the sudden penetration show, instead purring onto Sephiroth just to hear him moan. He arched his back in a decidedly feline manner, giving Sephiroth the leverage to reach further into him.

The General shivered, as much from Genesis' ministrations as from the increasing pace of the actions on the screen before him; emerald eyes flickered from the image to the sight of the redhead at his waist, shining auburn hair steadily becoming soaked in sweat bobbing in time with Angeal's rhythm. Genesis couldn't see him, of course; his eyes were still closed to savour the flood of sensation washing through him as he swirled his tongue around the head of Sephiroth's member, every other sense amplified by the absence of one.

He hissed in a breath as a second finger slipped inside him, twisting and stretching as Sephiroth reacted most positively to Genesis' stimulus. On the film, the two teenagers' breaths were becoming ever shorter and more desperate; Genesis knew by now his legs would be wrapped around Angeal's waist, anchoring him in place as the other's desire became more and more forceful, every movement absorbed gratefully by Genesis.

Ahh, how long it had been since then, Genesis thought to himself.

Sephiroth seemed intent on making Genesis come with his recorded counterpart, as on every penetration, fingertips grazed his prostate with deadly, practised accuracy. The touch had Genesis convulsing, tensing and moaning in the same high-pitched exigency as in the film.

With his eyes closed, concentrating on Sephiroth's ragged breaths and Angeal's throaty grunts and genuine promises, Genesis could lose himself in some much as to say that he was sandwiched between his two lovers, giving and receiving in equal measure.

Guessing from the General's sharp intake of breath and the slightest hint of vocal enjoyment, he was close to release too. Which wasn't exactly what Genesis had in mind right now. He pressured two fingers against the base of his member and waited, stationary for a breath; keeping him in the same place as he pulled back. He stood on his knees to reach Sephiroth's lips as fingers now had greater room to manoeuvre, allowing for a more thorough pace to be dictated.

And then, as the final cry came from the speakers – that long, lingering mewl of a moan that marked Genesis' possession – the redhead's body tensed and he let out a similar sound and came, leaving his fluids painted across Sephiroth's abdomen.

The man smirked as he glanced down quickly. Green eyes then met with tired azure and he pulled his hand back, settling it on Genesis' shoulder and pushing him down. The other collected the warm liquid into his palm and slathered it as an extra lubricant to his member to Genesis' own saliva.

Genesis watched as Sephiroth raised his hands up to his mouth and bit at the longest finger, pulling his head back to rid himself of the soiled leather – the only barrier left between them. Those calloused, naked fingers were cool on his thighs, the muscle recovering from the tense shivers of his orgasm, easy to be pushed apart and filled by Sephiroth's lean hips.

Now the noises in the present contrasted to those in the past, as a long, low rumbling moan echoed out from Angeal's throat, yet Sephiroth was only just getting started. Genesis fought to recover his breath as his body, feeling like it was constructed of some kind of jelly substance, spasmed in pleasure when Sephiroth sheathed himself slowly inside the redhead.

Genesis wriggled to make his position more comfortable as Sephiroth lifted his legs, a dark smirk on his lips as feline eyes alternated between the redhead and the screen. There was a pause as Genesis recovered his breath, grateful for the delay and revelling in the completing sensation of being filled by his lover.

On the recording, the teenagers' breaths had begun to calm, punctuated by soft sighs as Angeal pressed little kisses over the gleaming golden skin of Genesis' neck and shoulders as they rested in post-coital exhaustion. Sephiroth's fingers rubbed little circles over Genesis' thighs as he bent his head to kiss the redhead slowly and then harder, beginning to move as his lover writhed and encouraged him with a moan; the General smiled and slipped his tongue into Genesis' mouth, still moving almost painfully slowly inside him.

Earlier Genesis had thought how Sephiroth was too efficient for his liking; now he regretted the supposition, having forgotten how much Sephiroth enjoyed drawing out pleasure just when Genesis didn't want him to.

"Are you all right?" Angeal murmured, and Sephiroth's eyes flicked up to the screen; Genesis remembered how his lover had hung over him, sapphire eyes still filled with concern even though by then they had been together for months.

Genesis had laughed, and he could feel the effect that low sound had on Sephiroth. Tangling his fingers in Angeal's hair, he'd pulled him down again for another kiss and at the same time begun rolling his hips upwards again, bringing him back into arousal as easily as he always could.

"I will be," Genesis whispered back, against his lover's jaw line on his way to the rounded, flushed shell of his ear. "As soon as…" words were lost in history, too quietly spoken to be picked up by the camera's microphone.

Looking up through his current condition of hazed vision, the redhead could read the wonder that washed over Sephiroth's face to the missing utterance. The sense of abandon that surrounded the General right now, how his hips and hands moved habitually whilst his eyes were busy watching the screen, irritated as much as it amused Sephiroth. Then those green eyes snapped down to him in a silent demanding question.

"I'm left breathless," Genesis repeated the words.

Sephiroth smirked and leant down again, capturing his mouth in a fast-paced kiss, subsequently purring in his ear "I think I can manage that." Then the eyes returned to continue the film.

The teenage Genesis had succeeded with his far-from-subtle movements, grinding upwards and playing his usual haughty tricks of flexibility and eloquent debauchery, in getting Angeal ready and hard for a second round. Back then, round two was enough to sate Genesis, yet one more thing to remind him of how much time had passed from then. Even his words were dated: phrases and clichés making him cringe.

With a few pushes up from the mattress at the right angle, Angeal found himself sliding back into Genesis, easy from the slickness of his fluids but still enough resistance from a body that wanted to rest. It was at the same speed that Sephiroth forged back into his lover, relishing in the fact that the same sounds were made; reactions mirrored out two times before him. And even if Genesis was putting it all on, the effect it had could not be denied.

A smirk cracked across Genesis' softened features as he felt the twitch of Sephiroth's cock deep inside him; a quickening pulse at every mewl and breath released when his head fell back against the desk and mattress, baring his neck for lips all too eager to consume every part of him.

"Sephiroth," Genesis said in a whine of his voice as his younger self did so for the lover of that moment. "More."

The General was more than happy to comply with the request, bending down to ravage the soft skin of Genesis' neck with sharp teeth and ravenous lips, all the while subconsciously keeping time with Angeal on the screen to hear Genesis' echoed cries. The room was filled with the combined sounds of the three, so similar to how it had been in reality many times since they'd met.

Faster, harsher, always increasing in pace as desire and need mounted in both of them; even with his mouth dancing over Genesis' skin, now resting on a pulsing vein, now inflicting lust-fuelled nips, Sephiroth's eyes were still captivated by the images on screen, taken in by the almost magical spell woven by intertwined bodies and the song of hurried breathing.

Genesis arched his back and rolled his abdomen in counterpoint to every thrust, driving Sephiroth deeper and harder into him with rising urgency. Now he couldn't contain the gasps and whines that flew from his lips with every movement – nor did he want to, fully conscious of what they achieved with Sephiroth.

Now it seemed his lover couldn't decide where to look, pulling up from Genesis' neck in order to put himself at a more efficient angle; glittering eyes with the cat-like pupils dilated with excitement and pleasure shot between projected image and reality, taking in both as thoroughly as was humanely possible.

The redhead took pity on his lover through the haze of primal thoughts; after this was finished, he'd definitely let Sephiroth watch the film again. It would not do for him to miss any details.

Before either of them truly noticed – too sucked up in the moment and the noises that surrounded them and the soft pastel warmth that radiated from the projector screen – the rocking of their bodies had become a frenetic motion of hips, thirsting and eager to sate their own needs.

Genesis teased Sephiroth for all his worth, putting in a little more effort than he usually did, occasionally moistening his swollen lips with his tongue and staring up at him with thin crescents, offering a glimpse of cerulean before they rolled back into his skull on account of a hit on his prostate. He felt the surge up his body, keeping his breathing slow, not wanting to climax so soon but knowing he would have to. His stamina as a teenager was poor compared to his capabilities now.

The pace increased and increased, descending into a mindless rhythm designed simply to build a release for the uncontainable emotions surging through them. Finally, Genesis could stand it no longer, able only to time his climax with the second from the film, arching up into Sephiroth with a wordless cry from a throat marred by crimson bite marks.

Sephiroth decided finally to rest his gaze on his lover now rather than in the past; those glowing eyes fixed onto Genesis' face as it contorted in ecstasy, etching every detail into his memory as he bent his head and came inside the redhead, letting out a low, unusually vocal moan. His lover's head flopped back in exhaustion, completely spent; slowly Sephiroth let himself down on top of him, resting his elbows on the sweat-covered desk as he nuzzled into Genesis' shoulder and then looked up to watch the end of the recording.

There, Angeal had been brought to a finish by Genesis' wanton encouragement as well and now smoothed away strands of crimson hair while Genesis collapsed as wearily as he did now. There was a pause as the two teenagers murmured to one another, too soft for the camera to catch; at something Angeal said, Genesis had laughed quietly and trailed one hand down the side of his strong neck.

"… should do this again," he'd said, and with that Angeal had shaken his head in amused exasperation, reached across, and turned the camera off.

With the silence that followed came a soft chuckle from Sephiroth as he brushed his lips over Genesis' gleaming skin. The redhead's eyes flicked open and narrowed as he traced lazy circles over Sephiroth's back, floating over the freshly-made welts from his nails.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked, and Sephiroth smiled widely, pulling up so he could look Genesis in the eye.

"I think I'll have to have a repeat viewing to be sure," he said completely seriously, then reddened lips widened in a smirk. "But I can certainly say that that was a… _compelling_ work of art."


End file.
